


Protect the Children

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Dark, Horror, Mentioned deaths, POV First Person, Psychological issues, The Bite of 1987, The Bite of 87, Violence, Violent Thoughts, animatronic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxy has never felt right after learning about the deaths of the five children. But he will do anything and everything to prevent it from happening again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect the Children

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so anyway... I wrote my first Five Nights at Freddy's fan fic :B
> 
> It's from Foxy's POV (first person) and I wanted to make as robotic and demented as possible since Foxy seems to the be the most simple-minded of all the animatronics (considering his strategy just entails making a bee-line right for your ass in the games).  
> Totally theory based from the Foxy mini-game from FNAF 2 where Foxy comes out to the children and sees the purple man.
> 
> Hope some of you guys will enjoy. :3

We failed.

Five children. Dead. Five children we were supposed to love, to make feel safe, to make them smile and feel so much joy…

And one of us did it.

No. No. Not one of us… Impossible. None of us would ever hurt a child. We were created to love them and be loved by them. We would never hurt them. Golden Freddy. He would never do something like that. Never never never.

We couldn't stop it. We couldn't save them. The man purple with the yellow shining badge. Bonnie saw him. Ripped the costume from Golden Freddy. Only endoskeleton now, soulless, lifeless, just like the purple man. He laughed. He smiled. Five children dead. Killer, killer, killer.

The other characters in the back. They smelled. It reeked. Mucus. Tears. Blood. Death.

Children dead. Costumes reeking. Killer not caught, never was caught… They lied. They never caught the killer. He is still around. The toy characters and Mangled knew this, confirmed it: the face of the purple who ripped Golden Freddy didn't match the face of the caught killer.

Adults. Never trust adults. That was what Freddy advised. Children, keep the children safe. Purple Man was an adult. Made the child cry. Made the child bleed… Killed him. Killed the other five. We couldn't protect them from demise. From the Purple Man. Murderer, murderer, murderer.

Suddenly, laughter. Right. Birthday party. Fun times, children to love, children who will smile and be happy and love us, me, when we come out to perform. Toy gang was already playing music, children were happy, laughing and cheering… My turn soon. My turn to make them smile. To make them feel love and joy. To protect them, to never let the Purple Man get them.

"And now, here he is, your favorite pirate fox – Foxy!"

Right, right, my turn, my turn. Peek out my head, seeing the children's smiling and happy faces. It made me content to know that they were enjoying themselves. Duck back in again, heard sad groans. So I peeked back out, more of my body this time, children begin to cheer and chant, happy to see me, happy to be with me. And when I went back again, more groans and sad faces.

Teasing them was a little fun. Just a little. Like an older brother. Tease with love, love, love. I loved the children. I wanted to interact with them now though, so I came out completely and the children erupted with laughter, with joy. They wanted to see me, happy to see me. Because I could love them, protect them, So much love and joy and –

The Purple Man. There he was. In the back. Standing there and observing what was happening. He was smiling as he looked at the kids. The Purple Man, murderer, murderer, killer of the children. Smelly suits. Death, death, death death.

S-A-V-E-H-I-M-S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M

Murder murder murderer killer. The Purple Man did it, did it, did it, kill kill him kill him I had to kill him to protect the children, save the children, it's always been about the children.

A screech came from my mouth, causing the children to scream in terror. I lunged forward at the Purple Man, who just stood there, frozen with wide soulless eyes staring at me. For the children, it was for the children, we had a duty to them, we were made for them. Adults not to be trusted, Freddy said so. Staff, the staff is evil, they didn't care about the children, murderers, all of them were murderers.

I heard the Purple Man scream. My jaws sank into his head and pulled hard. Something red and wet splattered onto my face, into my mouth, covering my teeth. Gross, red, death just like the deaths of the five children. It reeked, he screamed in agony, but my screeching was louder. Hands were suddenly on me, adult hands, trying to pull me off of the purple man, who kept screaming and screaming and bleeding and bleeding.

Just like the other children we had failed to protect.

Me and the others though, we would protect the other children. We would love them, bring them joy, protect them always, kill the murderer, save the ones still alive. Always for the children. 

Always always always.


End file.
